Estupido Kishin
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Soul dándose un baño, una misteriosa explosión ¡Spirit persiguiéndolo por todo Shibusen! ¿Primera plana de un diario?


_**Estupido Kishin.**_

Era una tranquila tarde en Death City. No había Kishines, era domingo, Maka había ido de compras hace horas con las chicas y Soul estaba completamente solo en el departamento.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Pues darse una largo y relajante baño como los que Maka no le permitía por que tenían que cuidar las cuentas. Lanzó la ropa por todo el lugar y como Dios lo trajo al mundo, entro bailando al cuarto de baño feliz de que nadie lo interrumpiera. Dejo el agua a la temperatura que le gustaba y entro a la ducha dando un suspiro de satisfacción, pero no alcanzó a tomar la barra de jabón cuando una gran explosión derribo la pared de la tina y lo mando eyectado hacía la puerta de baño que quedo hecha trizas, rodo por la sala, partió por la mitad la mesita frente al sofá y calló por el balcón completamente desnudo frente a una señora y su pequeña hija.

\- ¡Mi pequeña, no mires! –gritó histérica la mujer.

Justo en ese momento, Maka regresaba de su tarde de compras y Soul, recordando que algo había hecho explotar la pared del baño, a penas la diviso se levantó y dio un gran salto hacía Maka transformándose en guadaña en el acto. La rubia dejo caer las bolsas de las compras y recibió a Soul completamente aturdida.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?! –le gritó enfadada.

\- ¡Algo hizo explotar el baño! –gritó de vuelta histérico- Creo que fue un Kishin.

\- ¿Cómo que el baño exploto? –parecía que Maka había perdido la razón.

Completamente encolerizada, corrió hacía el departamento, entro dando un portazo con la guadaña en las manos y lanzando un grito de guerra se lanzó hacia una figura insignificante que reconoció como un Kishin. La chica estaba tan enfurecida que sin siquiera pronunciar las palabras y sin tener necesidad de usarlo, invoco el Caza Brujas y el Kishin muria de un solo tajo, incluso antes de que la guadaña terminara de atravesarlo.

\- Maka, creo que exageraste –murmuro Soul, aun convertido en guadaña.

\- ¡¿Exagerar?! Nuestro baño es un desastre ¿Qué se supone que le digamos a la casera? –reclamo indignada y a punto de hacer un berrinche- ¿Y que haces aun como guadaña? No pienso cargarte todo el día.

\- ¿Me dejarías en mi habitación? –pregunto un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Esto no es nada cool –susurro para si- Olvídalo –el peliblanco regreso a su forma e inmediatamente le dio la espalda a la rubia mostrándole su reluciente tracero.

\- ¡MAKA CHOP! Eres un degenerado –acto seguido se encerró en su habitación dejando el peliblanco medio inconsciente en el piso.

Al otro día, luego de tapar con tablas el gran agujero de la pared, partieron rumbo a Shibusen como cualquier otro día, pero apenas terminaron de subir las interminables escaleras, Kid los esperaba para llevarlos directo a la Death Room sin decir ni una sola palabra.

\- Soooooul –saludo Shinigami con su peculiar voz- ¿Podrías explicarnos a todos la portada del periódico de hoy?

\- Si, Evans ¡¿Qué diablos significa esto?! –preguntó Spirit encolerizado y apuntando exageradamente el periódico que sostenía Shinigami, donde había una gran foto en primera plana de Soul saltando hacía Maka completamente desnudo con un titular que citaba "ESCANDALO EN SHIBUSEN"- ¡Si haces eso en la calle no quiero imaginar lo que haces en tu casa!

\- Spirit, esto tiene una explicación completamente razonable –intento calmarlo.

\- Es verdad, papá –recalco Maka, intentando convencerlo también- Todo fue culpa de un Kishin.

\- ¡A la mierda el Kishin, pagaras por haberle puesto las manos encima a mi hijita!

El resto es historia, Soul tubo que escapar por todo Shibusen y, junto a Maka, afrontar una suspensión de un mes por avergonzar al colegio en los medio locales. Además de soportar las burlas de todos, que para el peliblanco, no era para nada cool.

 **Hola gente!**

 **Aquí otra vez con otro fic con un Soul desnudo ¿No se nota que tengo una fijación por los personajes sin ropa? Jajaja**

 **Ahí estaba con mi novio en mi cuarto… con mi hermana al medio xD riéndonos de ella mientras dibujaba un Excalibur medio caballo (próximamente en mi perfil) cuando comenzamos a divagar y lanzar ideas al azar y nació este fic!**

 **¡ASÍ QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS DOS! :D**

 **Tengo otro fic de Soul desnudo ¿Algún interesado en leerlo? Jajaja muchas gracias por leer**

 **Saludos**

 **Onny.**


End file.
